


Home

by ANordDidIt



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANordDidIt/pseuds/ANordDidIt
Summary: Short drabble based on a bug that happened in-game. Eydis comes home to find that her husband might not fare so well when he's away from his brother and shield-siblings.Old story from 2012 that I'm moving over from my ff.net account.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Vilkas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Home

Eydis is exhausted. It is well past midnight when she reaches the gates of Markarth, returning after her _successful_ infiltration of the Thalmor Embassy. She's gotten the information she needs, but Malborn's life is forever ruined, and she escorted him to the border, making sure that he escaped the country safely. But he will never feel safe, and guilt gnaws at her as she can't shake off the feeling that he would rather have died at the Embassy than live a life on the run. All she wants now is to be close to her husband, and lay low for a few days, before they head to Riverwood to give Delphine the intel Eydis stole. 

The city of stone lies dark under the moonless night. She looks up in the direction of Vlindrel Hall, sighing softly as she wonders if she should run a bath before heading to bed. Her thoughts abruptly stop when the reaches the market, her gaze frozen on the man in front of her. 

Vilkas stands in front of the stall where Kerah normally sells her jewellery, staring at it distantly, his shoulders sunken. Moments later he has a piece of bread in his hand, and he starts chewing on it slowly while his gaze remains on the stall. Eydis isn't sure what to do. She is his wife, but she still can't help but feel like she's intruding by watching him. Vilkas enjoys his private moments, as does she, and it is not uncommon for them to sit in different corners of a room for hours, reading their books in silence. 

This, however, is something new; something different. 

"Vilkas?"

Her voice is quiet, uncertain, and he doesn't hear her. Instead he keeps chewing on his bread until there is nothing left to eat, and then he shrugs to himself before he turns and walks to the stairs. Eydis follows slowly, wondering if he's begun to walk in his sleep while she's been away. Then she wonders how long she has been gone for. She thinks back, counting the days since she last shared a bed with her husband, and another pang of guilt fills her. _Too long._

He did not want her to infiltrate the Embassy; fearing that she might get caught. But she insisted. It was the only way to discover if the Thalmor were behind the return of Alduin. She should have told him to stay in Jorvaskrr while she was away; spend time with his family. It has been a while since he saw Farkas, and she knows that Vilkas misses him. 

As she follows him up the stairs, she wonders if they should move back to the halls of the Companions. At least then they will be around their shield-siblings again, and he will be closer to his brother; at least then he won't have to wait restlessly with nothing to do while she's away on Dragonborn business. She has neglected her duties as the Harbinger as well, and another lump of guilt forms in her stomach. She is tired of feeling guilty, tired of fighting the Thalmor and dragons. She wants to settle down with her husband, and be the Harbinger Kodlak hoped she would be. 

She stops when, at the top of the stairs, Vilkas turns left instead of right, and she continues to watch him while he walks up to one of the trees that have grown like wild moss along the city wall. He stares at is for a long time, looking almost like a child who's staring at the horizon, longing for adventure. Her heart squeezes at the sight. But the peaceful moment is ruined when a passing guard tells Vilkas not to lollygag, and Eydis glares at the man as he passes her. The guard takes no note of her, and he is forgotten when she sees Vilkas turn again, and for the first time since her return, her husband sees her. 

He stops in front of her and gives her a smile. He looks tired, and drunk, but more of the former than the latter. 

"You're home," he breathes, and there is relief in his voice, a content look on his face.

Her heart skips a beat when he wraps his arms around her, closes his eyes, and presses his forehead against hers. He smells of mead, and he looks so, so tired, and she knows that he worries about her, about his brother, about his family. 

"We're moving back to Jorvaskrr," she whispers. 

She receives a sleepy hum in reply. 

He doesn't protest when she places an arm around his back and leads him to Vlindrel Hall. As soon as his head hits the pillow in their bed, he falls asleep. 

_Delphine can wait_ , she thinks while she quietly packs what they'll need for their journey. 

They're going home.


End file.
